


Strange

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Set after the events of the season 2 finale. Reader has some fun on Nevarro with some familiar faces.
Relationships: Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, I had an idea, I went with it and 😬.

The new cantina was the busiest you'd seen it tonight. Since Nevarro was getting on it's feet more people were visiting. Greef had decided they'd need somewhere to wet their whistle and come together as a community. If he just happened to make some money from it, that was good with him too. He was sat the end of the bar, holding court, as usual. The people around him were laughing at the story he had just finished up as you approached. "Hey Greef." you placed your arm around him in a half hug which he returned. "Hey!" he took a second to look around. "No Mando? Not that it's not a pleasure to see you. Am just not used to seeing you on your own." he explained before taking a mouthful of his drink. "Mando's busy. He said he might make it later." you simply stated then your tone brightened "Doesn't mean I can't have fun." Greef laughed heartily "Of course not! You go have a drink on me." You grinned back and squeezed his hand in a goodbye. Making your way through the crowd, you found a quiet space at far end of the bar. As you sat down a droid approached already carrying your favourite drink. "Compliments of Mr Greef Karga." it droned, placing the drink on the bar. You looked up but couldn't see Greef, as the bar turned a corner. "Thank you." you smiled politely at it. You weren't sure if the droid would recognize the gesture but you didn't see what harm it would do. Most droid were programmed with basic emotion recognition, it helped keep them safe. If they saw an angry human they knew to evade them and people got angry at droids a whole lot. Caught up in wondering if droids appreciated manners, you didn't notice the man approaching until he was behind the seat next to you. "Excuse me miss? Is this seat taken?" he asked. You turned to look at him. The first thing you notice, as you were at his chest height, was that he was well dressed. An expensive dark grey shirt fitted nicely to his muscular arms and chest. Then you tilted your head up to look at him. He was very handsome. Clean shaven, dark hair perfectly groomed back. His hand was resting on the back of the seat and you could see his hands were cared for and his nails were neat. "Um..no." you fumbled "I mean no, it's not taken. Yes, you may sit."  
As he moved to sit at the bar he got closer to you. He smelled wonderful, you weren't sure what the scent was but it was warm and somehow inherently masculine. You blushed at what that scent was currently doing to you. Thankfully, he had turned away to order a drink from the droid. You notice the shirt fitted across his back and shoulders too. You could see his muscles working beneath it as he raised his hand to get the droids attention. Sighing lightly, you thought about what it would feel like to run your hands over his back, digging your nails in as his body covered yours. The sound of the man thanking the droid broke you out of your thoughts.  
He turned to you smiling. "Did you know that under all that fur, tauntauns are completely covered in scales?"  
A confused smile spread across your face, you began laughing lightly, you were not expecting to have a conversation about tauntauns. You told him that.  
He smiled leaning back in his seat. "Well when I saw you sitting here, I thought to myself 'a woman that beautiful, wearing a dress like that, has probably had every man, and woman of that inclination, in here trying to talk to her. They probably all came over to compliment the way your smile lights up, your incredibly gorgeous eyes, the way your beautiful hair frames your face or..." his eyes flicked down to your mouth "...your full lips.' Since you're still sitting her alone I guessed that a woman like you already knows how beautiful she is and would appreciate the company of someone who can carry a conversation." You rewarded him with a smile, he was talking a good game you had to give him that. "Ok." you started coyly "but why tauntauns?"  
He laughed, it was a beautiful sound, deep and full. "Honestly, I was thrown by the fact that a woman such as yourself would allow a nerf herder like me to sit next to her that it's the first thing that popped into my head."  
"Don't sell yourself short am sure any woman, or any man that was inclined, would love to sit next to a man like you." you replied leaning closer. He chuckled lightly, spreading his legs around your seat so he could turn closer to you. "Is that so?" You hummed in affirmation.  
You chatted for a while and split of a bottle of Spotchka. You'd just finished telling him a funny story from your time as a Shock Trooper when he said "So you're beautiful, smart, strong. It's hard to believe there's no one already in your life." you got an odd feeling in your chest and had to remind yourself that Mando wasn't here. "There was a guy. A Mandalorian..." his posture stiffened at the word Mandalorian "...I fell for him, pretty much from the moment we met. He was kind, strong, loyal. I saw past his armour, saw him. He fell for me too, in his own way. That's why he kept me at arms length. He didn't want me to settle for someone who couldn't even show me their face. I'd get close and he'd push me away to protect me. It almost cost him his life once...." you realise how heavy your story had gotten. "But that man isn't here now and I get to enjoy the company of a handsome stranger. What about you?" you pressed  
"I had someone, we were sort of thrown together. I always thought she was too good for me. I figured she'd realise it too once our lives slowed down long enough so I pushed her away." he finished, draining his glass and pouring another. "Well, you can't push someone away unless they're ready to go. Her loss." You raised your glass in a toast. "THEIR lost." he clinking his glass to yours. "Our gain." you added.  
As you both finished your drinks an idea formed in your head. "Dance with me."  
All the confidence that had been coming off him in waves all night, evaporated. "I don't dance. It's not one of my strong suits." You stood up, turning your back to him, he got a good view of your very low backless dress that accentuated the curve of you backside. A look over your shoulder let you know he approved of what he saw. You offered him your hand "I guess I'll just have to lead." he smirked as he took you hand. You lead him over to dimly lit corner of the dance floor. He looked unsure. "Here, just follow me." You placed his hands on you hips. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him closer, encouraging him to sway to the song. At first his movements were slowly and stiff.  
As time when on the songs changed and the beat and tempo switched up. You moved closed, slotting your body into his. One of his hands had moved from your hips to your lower back. His finger tips brushing against your ass now and then. The other held your hand at his chest. Your head was tucked into his neck. You could feel his warm breath in bursts on you face. His breathing was has heavy as yours. Your chest heaving caused your breasts to move against his shirt. The raises details on it brushed your already sensitive nipples. As the song ended he looked down at you, you looked back up into his eyes. A girl could get lost in them if she wasn't careful. His eyes left yours and flickered to you lips before capturing them in a kiss. He gripped the back of your head deepening the kiss before rolling his tongue against yours. His hand slipped down to cup your ass. Your hands gripped his shirt and his neck, not wanting him to stop. You could feel his length hardening against your hip. Eventually, he pulled away.  
"Do you want to go sit down before we draw a bigger crowd than Karga?" he nodded to the young couple looking at you knowingly from their table. He took your hand and lead you to a booth in the back. It was relatively secluded as everyone was who was left at this late hour was nearer to the bar. You signalled to a service droid that you would have the same again. It delivered the bottle with two glasses. Grabbing the bottle you pour some in each glass. You barely had time to put the bottle down before his mouth was on yours again. One of his hands found it's way from your hair to you breast. His thumb brush over you nipple causing you to groan against his mouth. You could feel him grinning as his hand travelled lower. So did his mouth, his kissed along your jaw and onto you neck.  
Greef was practically foaming at mouth when he saw the man kiss your neck. He was lucky he couldn't see where the man's hand was, his head would've exploded. His hand was currently inching up you thigh. His fingertips drawing a path up your inner thigh, your skin tingled in their wake. You wondered how high they would go before he would stop. The crowd moved again obscured you from Greef's view. You were endlessly grateful they did so no one saw your face as you found out where the stranger's hand would actually stop. After letting out a shocked gasp as his finger tips brushed your folds, you tried to compose yourself. He turned his head away from you seemingly enjoying his drink, with a smug smile on his face as his fingers swept your folds, he dipped them in to gather your wetness. He ran them up to your clit slowly drawing circles there. You gripped the table. "Relax, sweetheart, you don't want to draw attention." He leaned back next to you.  
"Just relax, huh? It's that easy?" Before you had even finished you sentence your hand was on the bulge in his trousers. He almost spat out his drink.  
"Just relax." you smiled sweetly. From there on out you became locked in very inappropriate game of chicken. Both trying to subtly push each other over the edge with out getting caught. His fingers worked you relentlessly while he kept the rest of his body still. The only visible movement from him above the table was the tremble of his fingers as he gripped the glass in his hand tightly. His breathing sped up. Feeling him twitch in your hand as rubbed him through his trousers you knew he as about as close as you were. Your orgasm was approaching fast, you tried to hold out but you weren't sure if you could.  
"Stop." he hissed. He almost sent his glass flying in his rush to put it down and stop your hand.  
"You're not stopping." you referred to his fingers still gliding over your clit.  
He turned to face you, blocking your face from anyone that might look your way. "Well, Princess, that's because A, I know you don't want me to and B, am a grown man and if you don't stop I'll come in my pants like some horny teen."  
You smiled smugly up at him.  
"Besides it will be much easier to clean you up because if you come back to my ship I will...lick...you...clean." the way he drew out the last sentence, his voice velvet smooth and rough at the same time, tipped you over the edge.  
Pressing your face into his neck to muffled you moans you came hard. Luckily, everyone was either too drunk or too busy to notice what you had been up to. Your new friend got up to reach for some napkins, adjusting himself as he went, he sat back down opposite you and wiped his hands.  
A large group of people started making their way out. You glimpsed Greef again, from here you could see he was talking animatedly with someone but you couldn't see who. It was kind of sweet how concerned he was to see you with a stranger. As far a Greef was concerned you were with Din. Suddenly, you noticed an angry, well angrier, looking Cara heading your way. At this point she could only see you, not your companion. You were working hard to get your breathing under control and fixing your dress. Cara was taking her new role as marshal very seriously. You didn't want to find out her stance on public indecency. Fixing her furious eyes on yours she arrived at the table. "Can we help you, Marshal?" your stranger spoke up. She kept her attention on you but you could see was ready to give him a piece of her mind too. "Actually..." she snapped her head towards him. All the fury left her face and a broad grin replaced it "..no sir. You have a good night now." She turned to leave, not before grabbing the open bottle of Spochka on your table to take with her. Downing his drink he turned his attention back to you. "You wanna get out of here?" He nodded his head towards the exit. Moving through the crowd to leave you passed Greef who had been joined by Cara. Greef looked mad as all hell. "Bye Cara. Greef." you nodded. He didn't respond.  
"Bye Y/N" Cara called over. "Bye Din."  
Din smiled and nodded at her. As you made your way up the stairs you could hear Greef sputtering behind you "Din?! That was Din?!" he howled with laughter. "I knew she wouldn't give up on that man."  
Once you were out on the street you laughed "Maybe he didn't recognise you without your moustache." that earned a eye roll from Din. You wondered how many times he'd reacted to you jokes like that under his helmet. "Why did you shave it by the way?"  
He looked a little sheepish "I thought it went with the whole dressing up thing. By the way when you said 'Role playing night' that's not what I was expecting." You turned to face him placing your hands on his chest. "What were you expecting? 'Mandalorian/naughty bounty'?!" you teased.  
He wrapped his arms around you. "Well..." he brought his lips to your ear "...I could bring you in warm or I could bring you in cold."  
Even without the vocoder that made you shiver. "Two problems. One, you could never make me anything less than hot, honey." you pressed a kiss to his lips. "Two, you couldn't bring me in." You pushed away from his arms, sprinting away. You knew there was no way he could catch you wearing the dress shoes you'd picked for him.  
"These dank farrik shoes!" his cursing made you turn around. You stopped, doubled over laughing at him.  
"You think this is funny,huh?" Your laughter turn to squeals as a stalked toward you dress shoes in hand. You figured your odds of him catching you were pretty even now. No matter who won, you knew you were going to get one hell of a prize.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. Obvious twist is obvious but it was in my head begging to get out. I started writing 'The Stranger' with Agent Whiskey in mind.


End file.
